


heads or tails

by no_confidence



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Drama, Gen, Lutecest, Other, POV First Person, much wow, selfcest i guess??
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>это с трудом можно назвать фиком, но в далеком 2013 году я была слишком потрясена и вдохновлена игрой чтобы не написать хоть пару жалких строк</p>
    </blockquote>





	heads or tails

**Author's Note:**

> это с трудом можно назвать фиком, но в далеком 2013 году я была слишком потрясена и вдохновлена игрой чтобы не написать хоть пару жалких строк

Орел-1  
Комсток, нет, простите, ДеВитт появляется слишком быстро, не успевает пройти и двадцати лет, как и должно было. Он сам находит Колумбию и вот он стоит перед нами, а Розалинда предлагает ему кинуть монетку. Мне хочется крикнуть: «Нет, Розалинда, это не он! Мы все уничтожили, мы своими руками уничтожили целую Вселенную», а она лишь качает головой и прикладывает палец к моим губам. Довольно странно, учитывая, что она — это я. И ее (мой) голос шепчет, что все будет хорошо, в следующий раз мне повезет.  
Я смотрю на этого человека и не понимаю, как из него может получиться Пророк, тот, кто поведет за собой целую нацию, тот, кто обречет всю Вселенную на смерть. Я вижу лишь разбитого и сломленного человека, бывшего пьяницу (у него трясутся руки, когда он держит в руках нашу монету), его лицо помято и он повторяет лишь одно: имя своей дочери. Имя Спасительницы, имя Разрушительницы.  
Выпадает орел и Розалинда смотрит на меня. Мы в этот же момент поняли, что это не он. Не тот ДеВитт.  
Не та Вселенная.

Я чувствую тепло и нежное прикосновение — эта Вселенная снова отторгает мое существование и мое присутствие здесь, а Розалинда, боже, Розалинда, она пытается как-то облегчить мое нахождение здесь. Мягкий платок, горячая кровь и голос - мой голос, но женский - говорит, что все наладится. Скула к скуле, рука к руке, мы сидим так до тех пор, пока последняя капля крови не падает на пол и я-она улыбается, вытирая мой нос.  
Какая же она романтичная, моя Розалинда.  
Не в протокол - считается ли нормальным, в любом из миров, любить самого себя? Я говорю не о нарциссизме, я говорю о Розалинде. Мы настолько разные, но мы - один человек. Кто был оригиналом? Кто настоящий, а кто - копия?  
Наверно, это я. Оглядываясь на свою жизнь я вижу лишь грязь и пыль Нью-Йорка, пустые бутылки и залитые спиртом тетради с квантовыми уравнениями. Синяк под скулой, шрам на плече и чуть кривой нос из-за драки, когда мне было пятнадцать. Костюм, пошитый на чужие деньги, на деньги преступника и убийцы, на чьих руках будет кровь миллионов. Мои глаза не голубые, они серые и грязные, как смог над городом, как стены в агентстве ДеВитта.  
Я несовершенный, я - подделка и именно поэтому мне поручено забрать ребенка.  
«Приведи нам девчонку и с долгом будет покончено»  
Но на самом деле я имею в виду: «Приведи нам девчонку и я наконец смогу быть со своей сестрой»  
Розалинда на другом конце другой Вселенной говорит: «Приведи нам девчонку и ты уничтожишь этот мир»

У нас одинаковые костюмы, это идея Розалинды. «Зачем нам различаться еще сильнее, брат? Я хочу быть как можно ближе к тебе»  
Она называет меня братом, гладит по волосам, когда головная боль снова и снова лишает меня дара речи. У нее голубые глаза — именно голубые и я чувствую себя жалкой подделкой, кривой копией. Когда я говорю ей об этом, она заправляет рыжую прядь за ухо и что-то шепчет в диктофон. Очередная запись будущим поколениям, если, конечно, мы успеем кого-нибудь спасти.  
Розалинда смеется, она откладывает диктофон в сторону и обнимает меня, говоря, что никто не изначален и как можно говорить об этом в нашем случае?  
Одна хромосома, Роберт, всего лишь одна. Разве это такое сильное различие?  
Я соглашаюсь, а сам считаю орлов.


End file.
